Watch the Leaves Fall
by PianoChick36
Summary: Mal ends up in a messy situation Zoe and the others have to help him out but with the Alliance on their tails, can they save Mal in time? REVIEWS ARE WHAT MAKE ME CONTINUE WRITING!
1. Getting to Taumun

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly or any of the characters (or planets) except for the ones I make up. Give all the credit to the great and wonderful Joss Whedon!!!!

All made up languages are for entertainment only. Any offensive language in my made up language or any resemblence to another language (other than english) was extremely unintentional...I promise.

A/N: I did make up a language and some made up "Firefly lingo." I also apologize now for any grammatical errors.

P.S. This is pre-Serenity (the movie)

Chapter 1: Getting to Taumun

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen…and Jayne, this is your captain speaking. Please secure your seatbelts as we will be experiencing some slight turbulence on our approach to the planet of 'Taumun.'" Mal put down the P.A. speaker and moved over towards Wash. "You see that opening there? Go for it."

"You got it captain." Wash replied as he methodically steered the ship into its holding place. Simon was in the infirmary reviewing some of Rivers test results. River sat crouched in a corner re-braiding the same strands of her hair over and over again. As the warning light flashed, Simon quickly typed a few more lines of his report and walked over to where River sat.

"Come on Riv, we gotta go." He pulled on her arm and she pulled it back.

"They cheated. The red men cheated." She said, not looking from her hair.

"River…we have put our seatbelts on. You can finish telling me this later on okay." River didn't look up. "I'll be sure to get you something special when we stop." River put down her braid, and took Simon's hand.

"What the heck's he mean…turbulence?" Jayne scoffed as he repositioned himself on a couch in the lounge. "We couldn't feel no turbulence on this ship 'less it came from a swarmin' pack of Alliance cruisers."

"You really should do what captain tells ya' to, Jayne." Kaylee walked past him wiping some grease off of her face.

"I don't gotta do nothing' I don't want to." He leaned his head back on the headrest.

Simon walked into the securing area and sat River down.

"Where's Jayne?" Shepherd Book asked as he buckled his safety belt.

"He's in the lounge…loungin'." Replied Kaylee.

Zoe sighed, "You'd think after all the time he's spent on this boat, he'd listen to orders." Inara looked at Zoe and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay Wash, let's land this thing." Strapping himself into the co-pilot's chair, Mal looked out the window.

Wash sped up the engine, "Approaching Taumun…we should be feeling some turbulence right…about….now." The ship made a nothing more than a slight jolt, and smoothly sailed through the atmosphere.

"That was it?" Mal asked looking at Wash with disbelief.

Wash shrugged, "I guess so…huh."

"See, I told you we couldn't feel no turbulence!" Jayne called out to the others. He pulled his gun from off the floor and threw it over his shoulder. He casually stood up and stretched his arms out. Suddenly, the ship shook violently.

"Ah! Here it is." Wash said as he carefully sailed Serenity onto the landing deck.

A gun shot rang throughout the air of the ship.

"Damn it Mal!!" Jayne called out as he lay with his back on the floor.

Mal smiled, "We're here."


	2. Old Mates

Chapter 2: Old Mates

"Ouch! Watch there, will ya doc?!" Jayne slammed his head against the back of the infirmary bed."

"Well if you would just lie still for a second, it wouldn't hurt so much." Simon struggled to put in some stitches.

Inara and Kaylee both let out a small chuckle.

Mal stomped into the room. "What the hell happened?"

"What are you blind? I've been shot!"

Simon cut the thick thread. "The bullet grazed his big toe. It was just deep enough to require a couple of stitches. I think your floor felt most of it though."

"Oh, Jayne. I'm sorry. You know what, I think you should skip this trip and just rest today." Mal said sympathetically.

Jayne looked with hopefully eyes, "Really?"

"No." Mal said poking out his lower lip. "Come on everyone, we've got some business to take care of. Kaylee, go make sure the engine's coolin' off good."

"Yes sir." She skipped off.

Zoe walked out of the door. "I'm gonna go check on my husband."

Mal moved over to Simon, "I don't mind if you two get off with us, but mind you this: keep River in your sight at all times; you understand?"

Jayne had fallen asleep and had begun to snore loudly.

"I will, I always do." Simon said confidently.

"Yeah, well this time, you better do it more. These folks take kindly to outsiders."

"Well that's a good thing right?"

"No; a little too kindly. So kindly enough that they're willin' to invite you in. So kindly that if you follow one, you're likely to get swept up into all kinds of messes. Now you watch her. Okay?"

"Okay…I will." Simon nodded.

"Good. " Mal moved over to the bed. "Jayne, get yourself up and come on!" Jayne abruptly awoke and limped over to Mal. "Keep an eye on her." Mal looked over at River, shook his head and he and Jayne left.

"Watch over River. Of course, I'll course I will." Simon turned around.

River sat Indian-styled on the floor tangled up in the stitching thread.

"It tried to eat me." River stared back, wide-eyed at Simon.

The Planet of Taumun was cloudy and windy all year round. The only things that withstood the torrid winds were the massive 30 feet tall, 10 feet wide Taum trees that only grew on Taumun. Its continuous climate was prone to heavy winds and rainstorms. This day was no exception. As the main door lowered open, Mal stepped out and "greeted" the Taumun atmosphere. A rough gust of wind nearly knocked Mal off of his feet.

"Malcolm Reynolds?" A raspy mixture of Southern and British accents called out to him. Mal's entrance was broken by a grasp from a gruff man of about 5'2 wearing a brown jacket and a plaid scarf.

"Jest! Buddy how are you man?" Mal hugged his friend back.

"Well, I've been doin' alright. This here yer' ship?"

"Yup, this is Serenity."

"That's amazin', mighty sophis'cated if you ask me. I thought I'd never see you again mate. They told me after the war you'd gone off to the edge of space somewheres and went crazy."

"Well, that's almost true…I did go crazy…" Mal let out an unusual laugh, as did Jest. Another gust of wind blew, swirling leaves around their ankles.

"Wow, this is nothin' short of a rare sight." Kaylee said in disbelief as she walked down the ramp. "Look Inara, the captain's actually got a friend! Besides us at least."

"Huh, would you look at that?" Inara said standing beside Kaylee.

Jest caught sight of Inara, "Oy, did she come with the ship?" he whispered to Mal. Mal looked at him sternly. Jest put his hands up and backed up, "Olright, olright, I get it. So, Mal, does this thing have a crew?"

Inara called out, "Hey Mal, this you're only friend?" she asked.

Mal tried to put on a smile, "This is one of my friends. One of many…this is…"

"Jest!" Zoe rushed past them and gave Jest a hug. "I haven't seen you since…forever! Look at you! You haven't changed a bit!"

Wash stepped out with Book. "Who's that?" Wash asked. Book shrugged his shoulders.

"Zoe darling, That's one of my best qualities! You're lookin' more gorgeous than ever." Jest said with a laugh. Simon and River walked off the ship; followed by a limping Jayne.

Mal stepped in, "Uh, Crew, this is Jester K. Grant; we fought together in the war. Jest, this is my crew. My proud…"

"These trees are naked." River said in a rather loud voice.

Jayne stood in the main entryway, "Hey, does this place have any gorram med-pills?"

Mal said lower, "My proud…crew." Another giant blow of wind sent a ton of leaves sailing through the air and into Serenity's main opening.


	3. Change of Plans

Chapter 3: Change of Plans

"Oy, this wind is somethin' mighty fierce. Y'all stayin' 'board this vess tonight?" Jest asked. "We didn't plan on stayin' here for much long." Zoe replied.

"We're only here to make a quick trade and be on our way." Mal added. "Speaking of, do you know where we can find Peri Xeraun this time of day?

"Oy, that's son of a whore? Why, he's a gamer mate."

"A gamer? He promised us a day trade! He's a gorram gamer?!" Mal blurted out.

"Aye, mate."

"What's a gamer?" Zoe asked.

"Gamers; the ones with them red patches on their shoulders. The ones that go around challengin' ya fer a bet? You play 'em in a game o'chance. You win; from what they got, you take what you need. They win; from what you got, they take what they want. You set up a plan to meet 'em eh?

"Yeah I did, gorram it." Mal said in an upset tone.

"He only comes out at night mate. That's when all the gamers do their works."

"I can't believe he's a gamer!" Mal was grumbling to himself.

"Can't we just leave?" Asked Book.

"We can't. We leave, and that's one more group of folk we got on our tails." Mal said bitterly.

"Jest, we weren't planning on stayin' here overnight though." Zoe stated.

"Don't worry, we Taumies are good folk. Why don't you have a stay with me 'till night falls? I could always do with a beaut' like you Zoe!" offered Jest.

"Hey there Jest! Buddy... Mal's buddy! I'm Wash. Zoe's HUSBAND! How are you?" Wash called out with a cheesy grin. Jest looked up at him and waved.

"I'm doin' olright mate!" he responded just as "cheesily" as Wash did.

Mal sighed, "Alright, here's what's gonna happen: Wash, Kaylee, you two stay on board. We're gonna stay here until night falls, do our business and get out of here, no matter what time of night it is. Kaylee, make sure that engine's working good enough to get us out of here full blast. And Wash, you're gonna find us at Xeraun's place, load our winnings and take us up. Dǒngma?

"Um, captain…" Kaylee began. "What if…you lose?"

"Like I said, you're gonna get us out of here full blast…and Wash'll take us up." Mal said with a smile.

"I really think I should come with you guys." Wash said with a concerned voice.

Zoe walked up to him and kissed him. "Don't worry honey; Jest is just an old army friend. I'll be good. I promise."

"It's not you I'm worried about; it's him." He whispered; eyeing Jest.

"Don't worry mate, Zoe's more like a sister to me!"

"Well this planet isn't exactly like normal planets. Heh." Wash said through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Simon, you take River, and make sure she doesn't set foot off of the ship…" Mal commanded.

"Wait, I promised her I'd get her something special." Simon called to him. "She's expecting something from me."

"Well, I'm sure her life is something special to her, and if you feel the same way, you'll keep her on board."

River was rolling lying on her back in a pile of leaves. "They're red men, with two hands. Two blue hands, on the red men."

"Come on River. Let's go back inside." Simon said lifting River out of the leaves.

"Get me something special." She said. Simon knelt down and picked up a yellow leaf. "Here, take this."

River smiled and gripped the leaf, "They're gonna have clothes!" she ran inside the ship, and Simon followed her.

"Okay Jest, let's get to your place." Mal and Zoe started for follow Jest. "Jayne, get a move on."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Jayne limped over to them.

Inara started back onto the ship.

"Aw, you're not comin' with us lass?" Jest asked Inara.

"It's awfully windy. I don't think I'll find a suitable client in this…weather." Inara said gliding up the ramp.

"What does she mean by client mate?" he whispered to Mal.

Mal shook his head, "She owns a beauty shop."

"…Oh."


	4. Jest's Place

Chapter 4: Jest's Place

The journey to Jest's place wasn't a very difficult one. Although it would be hard to tell Jest's place from all of the others. Every house on Taumun was made from a leafless Taum tree, hollowed out. The method of travel on this planet was by rocking wooden bridges strung from tree to tree. Jest lead the group up to the main level of trees. There were small shops scattered amongst the trees. Unfortunately, having a tree to oneself was a luxury. As many as three families fit in some trees. Jest was one of the luckier ones. The group arrived at Jest's home right around twilight. There was nothing more than a hollowed tree trunk with one window floating between the highest point of the tree and the lowest. They crawled in through a tiny door and descended down a thin rope ladder. If anyone weighed more than 250 lbs, they wouldn't have fit through the stairwell. They made their way down to the living area. In the living area was a tattered loveseat and a table crammed to one end. On the table sat a young boy crouched in a ball. Behind the small table was a small door with smoke coming from underneath it.

"Well, this is home. Make yourselves comfortable. Hey JayJae, give you're pop a hug!" Jest scooted over to his son.

"Pop?" Mal and Zoe asked together.

"That's right. This here's my boy JayJae. Say "hi" to my friends!" JayJae waved and ran to the ladder, nearly knocking Jayne over.

"Hey, watch it kid!" Jayne snapped.

"JayJae, where's your mum?" Asked Jest.

"She's outside cookin' with the girls." JayJae scurried up the ladder.

"So, uh, Jest, this is a nice place you got here. It's really, close and….personal." Commented Zoe as she made herself a seat on the dusty floor.

"Yeah, close…cramped…same difference." Jayne showed himself to the couch and stretched out his leg.

A woman of about 30 years old opened the door behind the table. She crouched in carrying a large steaming pot and set it on the table.

"Jen, meet me friends!"

"Oh, Jest. I didn't know we were 'avin' company. I would have made more to eat. Hi there." She said.

"That sure looks like enough for 6 folks." Jayne pointed out.

"You mean 'leven. We got eight of us, plus the three of yous." She replied.

"There's eight of yous?" he asked.

Just then, three young girls crawled in under the table.

"Poppy! You're home!" exclaimed one of the girls. Each of them scampered over to Jest.

"I know…Poppy's home!" Jest said as he hugged each of his daughters.

The door opened again, and two women walked in.

"Unties! Poppy's here!" another littler girl shouted.

Jayne sat up quickly on the couch. "Aunties?" Jayne said in awe.

"Friends, I'd like you to meet me family." Jest pointed to the three little girls. "This here's Leela, Layla, and Lyla." Both Mal and Zoe quietly laughed at the girls names. "And you've met me wife Jen, and there are her sisters Jean, and Jane."

"Yeah that's me." Jayne said staring wide eyed at the two women.

Mal and Zoe began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I don't think I understand?" said Jean.

"He's a Jayne too…" Mal could hardly contain his laughter.

Soon, everyone but Jayne was laughing. "I don't get it." Jayne said.

"Poppy, are your friends here for dinner?" Lyla asked.

"No sweetie. We're actually going to be leaving in a few minutes." Jest said patting her on the head.

The light coming from the window had disappeared.

"Would you like something to take with you?" Jen asked.

"No thank you, we aren't going to be here much longer." Added Zoe. "In fact, we should be on our way." she stood up to leave.

"Yeah, you're right Zo. Come on then." Jest took a sip of some soup from a bowl and wiped his mouth.

Just as Jayne got up, JayJae flew down the ladder and landed right on Jayne's foot.

"Son of a gorram…!" Zoe covered Jayne's mouth. "Jayne, there are children here." she said with an apologetic smile.

"Well excuse me, but I'm the one who got shot! Thanks to that goober, I can't walk!" Jayne started to mutter to himself.

"Cap, can we please leave him here until we're done? I don't think I'll be able to deal with his complaining for the rest of the night." Zoe pleaded.

Mal sighed, "I'm for it. Hey Jest, you got a communication system in here?" Mal asked.

"Yeah we got one upstairs." answered Jest.

"Good. Jen, we'll call you when we're on our way. Have Jayne outside, limping leg and all. Jayne, we'll send down a rope. You grab on, and we're out of here.

Zoe, Jest and Mal climbed up the ladder and left.

Jean and Jane walked over to Jayne.

"You were shot?" asked Jean?

"What happened?" asked Jane.

All of the girls and JayJae crowded around Jayne to hear his story.

"Well, it was a long and fierce fight…I'd knocked out at least 50 other guys then I-" As Jayne continued, Mal came down the ladder. "Oh and Jayne, we're gonna need your gun."

"Wait. What?" asked a confused Jayne.

"We need a shooter. You have the biggest gun. We need it."

"But you can't…not Vera, no one touches Vera." Jayne sighed. "Fine. I'm coming." Jayne stood up and limped over to the ladder.

"What about his gun wound?" asked Jean.

"Aw, let him walk on it. It'll make him think twice about shootin' himself in the foot. Come on Jayne." Mal climbed back up the ladders.

"He shot himself in the foot!" Layla cried! All of the women and JayJae had begun to laugh. A mortified Jayne slowly walked up the ladder.

"Hurry up Jayne!" Mal yelled.


	5. Gamers

Chapter 5: Gamers

Night had fallen and the Gamers were emerging. Shacked up in a makeshift building made from Taum wood, were nine large men all huddled around a table. A dim light bulb swung back and forth above the heads of two tattooed men sitting across from one another. Cigar smoke and smells of whiskey filled the stale air. Jest opened the small door and led the travelers in. Because the room was so crowded, Jayne, Zoe, Mal, and Jest found their backs against the walls, trying fit through the small space.

"Ya see that big 'un over there? That's Xeraun." Jest pointed to the large man with a torn blue jacket with a large red patch and name tag that read "Xeraun."

"Yeah, I noticed." Mal said with a roll of his eyes.

Xeraun took a card from a deck and flipped it over. The man across from him lifted a cup up in front of him, and slammed his fist on the table. The men around Xeraun cheered. Xeraun signaled to one of his cronies. The crony walked over and took the gun from the man's shoulder and all of the clips around his waist. Jayne pulled his gun to his chest.

"Ik noweki luz!" shouted Xeraun as he laughed and took another puff of his cigar. The man tried to stand up, but another man pushed him back down. Xeraun repeated the same card drawing again.

"They don't even speak a gorram language we understand." Jayne whispered.

"It's Tanu. We all speak it here." Jest explained.

"What exactly are they doing Jest?" Zoe asked.

"That's a game o'chance their playin'. The champion has a deck of 52 cards. The challenger has 3 number cubes…"

The men cheer again. This time the challenger hands over his shoes and gloves. Two of Xeraun's cronies escort him out of the building.

"The challenger rolls the cubes and…" Jest is suddenly cut off.

"Reynolds...Malcolm. Roi ku etma!" The large crowd split in two leaving a path leading Mal to Xeraun.

Mal smiled, and boldly walked over to the table. Compared to all of the overly buff men, Mal looked a lot scrawnier than usual.

"Ah, Peri Xeraun. We finally meet face to face." Mal extended a hand and smiled. Xeraun blew smoke from his mouth and refused Mal's handshake.

"Eta wisaw vok rulag?" Xeraun said. Mal looked over at Jest and shrugged.

Jest swallowed hard and spoke, "Uh…Ik towak na moot verut. No opsek itum korem. La sik ta vo ihm?"

Xeraun took yet another puff and nodded. He pointed to a crony and signaled for him to move over. Jest made his way over the Mal and Xeraun. A man stuck his hand out at Mal. Mal gives him a firm "high-five."

"Give him your gun. You both have to be unarmed." Jest explained. Mal took out his gun and handed it to the man. "Vo Ik spleca rulag ets?" Jest asked Xeraun. After receiving a nod from Xeraun, Jest explained the rules to Mal. "You get 3 number cubes. He gets a deck of cards. You roll the cubes in the cup. He draws a card and looks at it. Before you look at the cubes, you tell him if the number of the card is higher or lower then the total amount of the cubes. If the cards and cubes are the same, it's a retry. You're right, you win. You're wrong…he wins."

Xeraun slammed his arms on the table, "Korem op nat?"

"On umit." Jest replied nervously. A crony passed around a small wooden bowl. Xeraun put a handful of Taus (Taumun coins) in the bowl. "He's asking for your startin' wages. You gotta give this up before you start the game. You win the game, you get the wages too."

Mal reached in his pocket and pulled out some coins from a previous planet. "Do they take foreign money?" Mal asked. Jest nodded. Mal threw the coins into the bowl.

"You're locked in mate. You can't back out now." Warned Jest.

"I was locked in when I made the deal to meet this guy."

"Agi to algo wat. Oj hu keta te eh?" Xeraun gave Mal a menacing look.

Mal groaned, "Jest, can you please ask this kind gentleman to please speak something I can understand?"

Jest took a deep breath, "Yao spokel ni vo uts englar?" Xeraun was silent.

"Yes. For de traveler." He laughed. Xeraun's voice was in an unusual accent when he spoke in English.

"Now dat we undastand each other; etak ihm yawa!" Two men grabbed Jest by the shoulders and took him over to where Jayne and Zoe stood. "So. What you have to come to me for?"

Mal shifted on the hard chair, "Well, me and my crew have been surfing around near your parts, and we need some supplies. We heard you all had the some of the best guns in the universe, and uh, my pal Jayne over there sure could use some more hand grenades." Mal said with a chuckle and pointed to Jayne. Everyone turned to look at Jayne, who was picking at a hole in his shirt.

"It doesn't look like dere's much to you dat I'd want. Hmm. I really do like dat brown coat you're wearin.'"

Mal tried to discourage him, "Oh, this old thing…you…you wouldn't want that. It's been…worn and sweated in…and it's really just…"

"You want gun? We play for de coat."

"Mal would never do something so stupid. He can't trade his coat." Zoe whispered in disbelief.

"Xeraun can play for whatever he wants. That's the rules." Jest answered back.

"I take it you've played before?" Zoe asked.

"Nope." Jest replied.

"Then God help us all…"

Mal took a deep, long breath; then let it out slowly. "Okay, let's play."


	6. The Game

Chapter 6: The Game

Meanwhile, back on Serenity, Simon observed River as she slept. She lied in the infirmary chair and tossed in her sleep. Simon checked her heart rate. Her pulse was racing. He looked over at River and tears were streaming down her face. Simon put down his clipboard. Rushed to his sister's side. He grabbed her hand and shook his head, "What did they do to you?" he said softly.

* * *

One of Xeraun's assistants motioned for Mal to take off his coat. Mal complied and took it of. Xeraun removed a gun from a box next to him on the floor and put it on the table.

"How about we make a deal? You win dis round, you keep de coat and get gun and we play again. …and up de stakes? You win…I give you 5 gun, and a box hand grenades for your fren…Jayne." He laughed to himself. "But, if I win, I keep gun, coat, and whatever else you got to give? Deal?" offered Xeraun. Mal looked into his eyes.

"Deal." Mal said extending a handing of agreement. This time, Xeraun shook his hand. "Finally, we agree on something.

"What does he think he's doin'? Jayne said in a low voice.

Mal picked up the cup with the cube in it. Xeraun had an assistant shuffle the deck of cards. The assistant fanned the cards out, showing Mal that there were not duplicates or trick cards. The assistant shuffled one more time, then set the deck down.

Xeraun began to count in Tanu, "Ki, wot, de!" Mal shook the cup and slammed it down on the table.

Xeraun drew a card.

"Higher." Mal said confidently.

Xeraun tilted his head. He squinted his eyes and smiled. "Ki, wot, de!" Xeraun flipped the card over, and Mal lifted the cup.

The card showed a 9 of stars. The cubes showed a 3, 2, and a 5.

Zoe, Jayne, and Jest had been holding there breath the whole time, and they were finally able to let it go.

Mal smiled and sighed.

"Ah…good guess. Because you win, we play again." proposed Xeraun. "For, de 5 gun and box of grenades."

"Oh…right. Okay." Mal scooped the cubes back into the cup and Xeraun put the card on the bottom of the deck.

Mal shook the cup, and an assistant shuffled the cards.

The assistant put the cards down. Xeraun drew a card. "Ki, wot, de!"

* * *

River sat up abruptly in the chair. She caught Simon of guard. "The red men! They cheated! They cheat! The red men!"

"River! Calm down! Who are the red men? What did they do!?" Simon asked.

"The red men! Two by two! The red men with hands of blue!"

"River please tell me what's wrong!"

River started clawing at Simon. He had no choice but to calm her. He injected her with a sleeping serum and she slowly dozed back off to sleep.

* * *

"Lower." Mal said.

Xeraun flipped a card over and Mal lifted his cup.

The card read 5 of moons; the cubes read 1, 2, 3.

Mal put his head to his hands.

"Gorram it Mal!" Jayne called out. "I wanted those gorram grenades."

Jest was silent.

Xeraun picked up a new cigar and lit it. "I tell you what. I give your fren de box of grenades…as a parting gift." He blew out some smoke and laughed. "Anu evlas vo suts!" Xeraun and the men around him cheered.

"Yeah! I get my grenades!" Jayne walked into the crowd. An assistant handed Jayne a wooden crate and smiled. He walked back over to Zoe and Jest. "Come on Mal, let's go!" he called out.

"Wait, what are they going to get from us?" Zoe asked Jest.

Jest stared blankly at the crowd. "U evals."

"What the hell's that?" Jayne asked.

"A slave. They want Mal."

Jayne dropped the crate and grabbed his gun. Zoe pulled hers out as well.

Just as they were ready to fire. The cronies in the room each pulled out a gun. Some pointed at Mal and some pointed at the others. The same cronies who took the first losing man out, grabbed Mal and dragged him outside.

"Mal!" Zoe cried.

"Jest, call Serenity!" Mal said as he left the building.

"What are we going to do?" Jayne asked.

"Come back with me to my place." Jest commanded.

"Unless you have something to bet on, nikwat!" Xeraun shouted.

Jayne grabbed his crate and left with Zoe and Jest.


End file.
